


Blinded

by fadedink



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kink, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando has a blindfold and a dirty mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely and wonderful [](http://cupiscent.livejournal.com/profile)[**cupiscent**](http://cupiscent.livejournal.com/) \-- happy late birthday, baby!! Written for the [Cuff ‘Em, Vamp ‘Em, or Just Make ‘Em Come Already Kink and Cliché Multi-Fandom Challenge](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/346658.html) (yeah, say that one 5 times fast - master list for the challenge is [here](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/362237.html)) and no, this isn't the pairing I was originally going to write, but I procrastinated (as usual) and ended up falling back on my go-to pairing. Quitcherbitchin'. Beta by the ever lovely [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/).

_**FIC: "Blinded" - 1/1, NC17, KU/OB, LoTRiPS**_  
Title: Blinded  
Author: Jo  
Fandom: LOTRiPS  
Pairing: Karl Urban/Orlando Bloom  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Orlando has a blindfold and a dirty mouth.  
Archive: Faded Ink, [](http://fadedink.livejournal.com/profile)[**fadedink**](http://fadedink.livejournal.com/) , all others ask first please.  
Disclaimer: Ahahahahaha no. None of this is real, yo.  
Prompts: Kink (Blindfolds)  
Author's notes: For the lovely and wonderful [](http://cupiscent.livejournal.com/profile)[**cupiscent**](http://cupiscent.livejournal.com/) \-- happy late birthday, baby!! Written for the [Cuff ‘Em, Vamp ‘Em, or Just Make ‘Em Come Already Kink and Cliché Multi-Fandom Challenge](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/346658.html) (yeah, say that one 5 times fast - master list for the challenge is [here](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/362237.html)) and no, this isn't the pairing I was originally going to write, but I procrastinated (as usual) and ended up falling back on my go-to pairing. Quitcherbitchin'. Beta by the ever lovely [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[**azewewish**](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/).

  
  
"So fuckin' hot like this."

Karl smirked, lifted his head, turned to follow Orlando's voice. "Yeah?"

Orlando smiled.

"Oh, yeah," he breathed, circled Karl once more, bare feet making no sound on the hard wood of the living room floor. Hot didn't even begin to describe him. Long and lean and tanned, dark hair sprinkled over firm thighs and a broad chest, muscles flexing each time Karl moved…all that glorious, naked skin on display as Karl sat back on his heels, and it was all Orlando's to do with as he wished. And right now, he wished a _lot_.

"Tell me," Karl said, voice soft. For a second, Orlando wondered if Karl could actually see him, wondered if the blindfold had slipped, but when he moved again on silent feet, Karl's head didn't.

"Ordering me?" Orlando asked, voice deceptively soft and light. He grinned when Karl's head jerked around.

"Please?" And Karl smiled, dark and wicked, white blindfold shining against his skin. And fuck all if that didn't send a visceral thrill through Orlando that hit harder than he'd imagined when he'd suggested this game and Karl had agreed.

Orlando went to one knee on the rug behind Karl, felt the hard wood of the floor pressing the rough nap up into his skin as he trailed his hand over Karl's shoulder. "Put your hands behind your back," Orlando murmured, fingers stroking along Karl's bicep, down his forearm. He smiled again when Karl complied, wrists crossed in the small of his back. A light kiss brushed over Karl's nape, then Orlando stood again. "Perfect."

Karl smiled at that, body shifting just a little as he tried to follow the sound of Orlando's voice. "Feels nice," he said, moving again, just enough to spread his knees a little further apart. "Love your hands on me."

"Do you?" Orlando circled Karl, dragged his fingers along Karl's shoulder, across his throat. Smiled when Karl shivered. "You've got the best skin. Like fuckin' silk, man." And it was. That same smooth texture that raw silk had, and Orlando couldn't stop touching Karl's skin. Loved the way it felt under his hands, all sleek and smooth and absolutely perfect.

He kept moving, pausing now and then to let a touch linger. Karl shuddered once, then stopped, jaw clenched tight even as his nostrils flared. Orlando didn't have to look to see that Karl's cock was as hard as his own. "Gonna fuck you so hard," he breathed as he moved to stand in front of Karl, pleased when Karl shivered again.

"Do it already," Karl said, voice tight, and Orlando could tell that Karl was struggling to remain still, trying his best to stay in the moment.

"Not yet." One hand slid through Karl's hair, gentle, almost petting, then Orlando curled his fingers through the dark strands and pulled, up and back, stopping only when Karl's throat was a perfect arch. He watched, fascinated as Karl swallowed. Nice. So fuckin' nice.

And all _his_.

"First…" Orlando stepped forward, hand still tangled tight. His other hand curled around the base of his cock as he brushed the head against Karl's lips. And fuck if that wasn't one of the hottest sights known to man -- Karl's tongue sliding out to lick away the pre-come smeared over his skin.

"First," Orlando repeated, shocked as hell that his voice was steady. It shouldn't be, not with the way every nerve in his body was singing -- not with the way he ached and trembled and _needed_. "First, you're gonna suck me like the good little bitch you are --" A pause as Karl shuddered, hard, and clenched his teeth against the moan Orlando just knew he was holding back "-- you like that idea, huh?"

Karl swallowed, tried to nod.

Orlando laughed, low and wicked, and eased his grip a little. "I like it, too. My cock buried deep in your throat…my idea of heaven, man. Not sure which I like better."

"How's that?" Karl asked, body still, jaw tight, and Orlando brushed his cock over Karl's lips once again.

"My cock down your throat, you choking on it while I fuck your mouth," Orlando said, watching as Karl licked his lips, "or my cock up your ass while I'm pounding into you so hard that you can't walk for days."

"Fuck…" Karl moaned, and Orlando smiled. Best damn sound in the world if you asked him. Topped only by the way Karl said Orlando's name when he came.

"I'm getting to that." The hand in Karl's hair slid down, over his cheek, to cup his jaw. "Open."

Karl did, and moaned again as the head of Orlando's cock slid past his lips.

Orlando dropped his head to watch, fascinated by the sight of his cock in Karl's mouth. Every time, man. Every single damn time was better than the last, and Orlando couldn't even imagine a day when he'd get sick of this. "So good," he murmured, hips rocking forward, cock sliding a little deeper until it hit the back of Karl's throat. And Orlando just smiled at the quiet gagging noises that Karl made as Orlando thrust deeper, not letting up for a second.

Karl's hand came around, gripped Orlando's thigh. Orlando reached down and pried it loose. "No," he said, reminding Karl of the rules they'd agreed on much earlier. When Karl's hand dropped behind his back again, Orlando smiled.

"Beautiful like this, y'know," he murmured, eyes sliding half-closed as he continued to watch Karl swallow his cock. "Almost as beautiful as…fuck…when you're on your hands and…and knees…" Air hissed through his teeth as Karl's tongue flickered over tight skin. "…ass up in the air…begging for me to fuck you."

The moan traveled along Orlando's cock, made his toes curl. For a moment, he couldn't remember how to breathe. "That's it, suck it." Shaking fingers brushing over the scarf bound tight over Karl's eyes. He could take it off now, but no. Not yet.

"Love the way you take all of my cock like this." His voice was raspy, strained, but Orlando figured he was doing good to be able to talk at all given the things Karl's tongue was doing along his shaft. "Love the way you…god, like that…suck it so good, like it's a…Christ…lollipop and you've got the biggest fuckin' sweet tooth in the world."

He heard the words coming out of his mouth, but they barely registered. They didn't matter. Both hands tangled tight in Karl's hair, and Orlando began to _move_. Each gasp, each choking whimper, only spurred him on, and he had to force himself to pull back. Force himself to take that one step back until his cock slid from Karl's lips.

Not yet.

On legs that didn't want to support him, Orlando circled Karl again. He smiled at Karl's shudder when his fingers stroked over Karl's skin. Smiled at the sound of Karl's breath catching in his throat with each feather-light caress. Smiled again when Karl jerked, skin pebbling as Orlando knelt and pressed against Karl's back.

"Gonna tonguefuck you now," Orlando whispered, lips brushing Karl's ear with each word. "Love doing that."

"Love it when you do it," Karl rasped out, hands balled into fists where they were trapped between his body and Orlando's.

Orlando just nodded, raked his teeth along Karl's throat. "Love the way you taste when I've got my tongue so far up your ass," he crooned, hands sliding over every bit of Karl's skin that he could reach. "I'm gonna bend you over right there on the sofa, spread your cheeks with my hands, and just have at it…lick all around your hole, then get my tongue so far up your ass. Gonna make you come so fuckin' hard. Know what I'm gonna do then?"

Karl had to swallow, and he didn't even try to hide the way his body trembled under Orlando's touch. "Tell me."

"I'm gonna do it again," Orlando whispered, low and dark, in Karl's ear. "I'm gonna do it until you come so hard you pass out."

Karl whimpered. Fucking _whimpered_ , and Orlando had to close his eyes for a moment. They opened again when Karl whispered, "Please, Orli…need…"

"Think I'll leave you like that," Orlando said, control slipping, voice shaking. "All splayed out and open, wet from my spit. Then, _maybe_ , I'll fuck you."

One hand slid between Karl's shoulder blades, pushed gently until Karl leaned forward. With only a little prompting, Orlando guided him to the sofa, helped him arrange both hands until they were buried deep in the cushions, knees spread, hips up high.

"Not sure if I'll fuck you slow and easy or hard and fast." His hand slid down Karl's spine, eased over trembling muscles. "Maybe both, because the way your ass grips my cock? Bloody exquisite. Can't get enough of it. And the way you moan when I'm balls deep inside you…Jesus."

When Karl shifted again, spreading his legs even more, Orlando had to pause and take a deep breath. He could barely hear Karl's whispered chant of "comeonc'monfuckin'doit," but it made him even harder.

"Such a whore for me, aren't you?" Both hands slid down Karl's back to frame his hips for a moment. Then they slid again, cupping Karl's cheeks, spreading them apart. "Such a dirty little slut for my cock. Bet you'd get on your knees and suck it in public if I said to, wouldn't you?"

Karl groaned, deep in his throat, and his head fell forward to rest on the sofa. "That what you want?" he asked, voice so raw, so needy that Orlando found himself struggling to breathe. "Want me to suck you off in public?"

"Maybe…" Orlando smiled, tonguing the small of Karl's back. He loved this, man. _Loved_ that he could make Karl come undone like this, could make Karl tremble and moan and beg. Loved that Karl let him.

His breath wafted over Karl's damp skin, and Orlando watched it pebble, watched the ripple race up Karl's spine. "Gonna fuck you so good," he murmured, grip shifting so his thumbs could press against Karl's hole. "Gonna fuck you 'til you can't take anymore, 'til you beg me to stop."

Another whimper, and Orlando reached up, fingertips brushing the knot of the blindfold, buried deep in Karl's hair. "Then you know what I'm gonna do," he whispered before sliding his tongue down the dark cleft between Karl's cheeks.

Karl pushed back. "Tell me," he growled, "or do it. Just…fuck…"

"Then," Orlando said, tip of his tongue dancing over puckered flesh, "I'm gonna do it one. More. Time."

  
\- written May 13, 2006


End file.
